1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for the remote-controlled closing of the gasoline vent of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known processes include locking the external portal or access vent to the gasoline reservoir plug either by means of a lock with a special key or by means of an electric, electromagnetic or pneumatic activator which incorporated in the wiring box of the body and is remotely controlled from centralized command points at the dashboard or in combination with commands for locking the doors and other vehicle openings.
In this case, the activator is mounted in the immediate vicinity of the vent and has a protruding plunger core which locks the filler which is part of the interior wall of the portal.
Such closing presents particular manufacturing difficulties, essentially of three types:
1. Failure of the circuit and/or the activator must be considered a possibility and provided for so the gasoline vent can be opened.
2. The locking system which communicates with the wiring box of the vehicle must not allow gasoline vapors to escape from the reservoir.
3. The locking process must be efficient and not fail upon efforts to break it.
The purpose of the invention is to resolve these difficulties by proposing a particularly carefully studied procedure for locking, preventing the escape of vapors to the rest of the body, and providing emergency command.
To that end, the invention deals with a device for the remote-controlled closing of the gasoline vent of a motor vehicle by means of an activator mounted inside the body and which has a movable core connected with the bolt and capable of locking an interior keeper which is part of the portal to the vent.
In the device the bolt slides through the interior cup of the vent through units for preventing vapor escape and for guiding, both of which fit tightly around the bolt; the keeper is formed by a stirrup which consists of a stud hole ending in a blind housing; and the bolt-activator connection is effected by means of a rod connected to the activator core through an intermediate manual command button which is accessible from inside the vehicle.
As a whole, this system constitutes a simple and easily-mounted closing device which meets the safety demands of current vehicles.